daunderworldrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
6 / 30 / 2009 Rose and Alyss - last meet
Introduction Characters: Alyssandro Rosencratz, Lucifer, Nathaniel Taleden Eve Taleden Rose Marie Taleden Location: Alyss' mansion/Unknown city square Plot summary: Alyss and Rosie's last meet. Logs: (Spelling amendments were made to these logs prior to addition to this site.) '' Alyssandro stormed up and down, attempting to figure out a way to conjure the devil. "Bastard." He swore "Elusive bastard... I'll wring his fucking neck..." He'd tried rituals, massacres, sacrifice... The great angel sighed and looked over the silver salt pot in his hand. "Last shot... I swear, then I'm using the ceslestial Mirror, even if I have to kill all the angels in heaven..." Of course, the angel was worried about the vision Lucifer had shown him before disappearing. The angel cursed at the superstiscion, but poured the contents of the salt pot, purposfully on to the floor. "I spilled salt. The devil made me do it. I shall not toss the grains over my LEFT shoulder." The angel pronounced, hoping the old goat was listening.'' ---- '' A slight breeze tugged at the curtains of the hall, tickling the crystal of the chandelier. Lucifer leant against the wall, arms crossed, his white robes rich and flowing to the floor. His golden hair hung around his face in perfect curls and a smug little smile curled his perfect lips. "You curse me so but all you had to do was ask, old friend. But then it was quite amusing seeing you go through all the old rituals." He sighed, as if nostalgic. "I miss the old ways sometimes." His azure gaze settled on the angel, "I have come even after you declined my most gracious offer, what do you want Rosencratz?"'' ---- ''Alyssandro glared at Lucifer "I want you to give me the chance to save them. I don't care if it wasn't real, I want you to make it real. I want you to make her realise she needs me and that she's a fool to leave me... Again. Make her pray for me, like I told her to. I will make her wait. I will save her. Then I will leave her. You have my allegiance, once again, Lightbringer. I am tired of earth and of being a trivial play thing for the balance of good and evil. I wish to be commanded again, I wish to be in command beside you again, old friend. I solemnly swear, lord Satan, that if you grant me this wish, you have my allegiance again." Alyssandro nodded resolutely, he did plan on killing the lightbringer before, but all these plans washed away in light of his personal strife.'' ---- ''Lucifer laughed, a full, rich laugh that rolled up from his stomach and spilled out of his lips like fine wine. He slapped his knees as he bent over, the humour almost too much for him. "Honestly..." He wiped tears of mirth from his eyes, the tears dripping from his fingers and burning the carpet like acid. "You ask this of me? This great favour? You cannot be certain whether what I have shown you is real yet you would give up your time here to serve me again? Petulant whelp." The laugh turned into a sneer. I have heard your mutterings Rosencratz, you would rather pull me apart one limb at a time than bend your knee to me." He opened the small window in the air with the thumb and forefinger of both hands. Nathaniel lay on his front, dark blood oozing from him to create a large thick puddle. Eve held down by one vampyre at her neck, while three others tore at her jeans. Rose held back, weak from the silver knife sticking through her chest, dangerously close to her heart, silently screaming for her children. "Besides, it's more fun watching you suffer." Lucifer finished darkly.'' ---- ''Alyssandro watched with blassé, then twitched violently and rushed the lightbringer with his spear drawn, aimed perfectly for the other angel's heart. "I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU LIKE I SHOULD HAVE DONE ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!" The Angel's aim was straight and true, fuelled by furious hate.'' ---- The window hung open in the air, looping the scene over and over as '''Lucifer' burst apart in a shower of golden sparkles before Alyssandro's charge could reach him. "Tsk tsk, temper, temper." His voice sounded from across the room, opposite to where he had last stood. "But then that was always one of your most delicious sins, that and vice." He studied his fingernails as if bored with the conversation already. "Come Rosencratz, you know better than this. Sin is eternal."'' ---- ''Alyssandro howled in anger and threw the sun-spear at Lucifer, which flashed brightly as it left the angel's hands who following closely behind with his duelling sabers drawn. "YOU WILL DIE BEFORE THEY DO, COWARD!" Alyssandro knew the devil, he would take almost anything beside being called a coward.'' ---- ''Lucifer's expression darkened, storm clouds gathering behind his eyes, miniature lightning flashing across his pupils. His hand flashed out and snatched the sun spear from the air, swinging it around to meet Alyssandro's charge. "You dare!" Lucifer thundered, his voice shaking the glass in the window frames. He shook his head and flashed himself away again, his voice returning to normal. "Rosencratz you have been away from the fold for far too long. I show you you're worst fears because it pleases me, but when can you ever trust the devil?" He clicked his fingers and the window image changed to that of Rose and the children alive and well, sat together in some city square chatting happily. "Use your head soldier instead of your heart." He said, sniggering at the last word.'' ---- ''Alyssandro smirked to himself and swatted the spear to one side with a twist of his right wrist, dragging his blades up the haft and holding them like scissors to Lucifer's neck. "Now, I believe we were discussing you doing me a favour?" Alyssandro said, the earlier rage burnt down to vicious smoking embers.'' ---- '' Lucifer 'let the spear drop and smirked at Alyssandro over his crossed blades, seemingly not bothered that they were posed to remove his head. "You have yet to convince me." He held up his fingers ready to click them. "I can rearrange events and you can have this." he gestured at the tranquil family scene on the window, "Or this.." He clicked and the image returned to the darker scene. Nathaniel dead, Rose dying and Eve being violated. "If you kill me, you'd have to go upstairs to the big guy to grant your wish. And we both know he's even more tight ass than me with favours." ---- '' Alyssandro''' grinned, he saw this one coming. "Yes, but he also wouldn't let the innocent die without a cause. And he would grant me the time to save them, oh wise Little Horn, as something you missed, I am their guardian angel." Alyssandro smirked, pretty confident with himself. He always regarded Lucifer as inferior to himself and was often rumoured to have outwitted him on the ocassion. The angel hoped this was one such ocassion.'' ---- '' Lucifer shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. We're still being punished, you and I for what we did. The mortals think that He is all benevolent now, but we know better don't we?" He said, the edge of a growl to his voice. He studied Alyssandro's hate filled eyes for a long moment, weighing up what to do. Having his old second back would be very nice indeed in the great scheme of things, and having him out for his blood was something he had become used to over the millenia. "Your oath that you will return below after your little...revenge plot on the mongrel?"'' ---- ''Alyssandro growled his reply "I meant it. I want her to learn what it's like to need someone, then have that someone leave. I remember how she was when I left to serve in heaven, I will see her like that again, as I leave to rule in Hell... Alongside you, Morning Star." Many things, Alyssandro was, but he was always just.'' ---- ''Lucifer mulled it over for a second, a million thoughts and plans whizzing past his mind's eyes. Yes, this would do nicely. "Very well." His image started to fade as he clapped his hands, the sound like a thunder clap. The grand house was gone replaced a battle ground. The square was alive with vampyres, so many of them. Rose, Eve and Nathaniel stood on the fountain in the centre, fending them off as best they could as wave after wave crashed against their defense.'' ---- ''Alyssandro grinned, wrenched his spear from Lucifer's grip and catapulted himself into the air on his magnificent wings, taking a moment to survey the scene below and wait for the right moment to descend and attack.'' ---- '' Rose punched a vampyre in the face, her knuckles splitting but he went down. There seemed no end to the horde, what had they done to receive this sort of welcome? Hands grabbed her from behind and she smashed her elbow into the face of the vamp, satisfied with the dull crunch and yell that accompanied it. She spared a glance to Nathaniel who's sword was swinging in great arcs, cleaving a wide circle around him and Eve. He was doing well but if they didn't get a miracle soon they would be done for.'' ---- '' What was he doing? Why was he doing this?... "Just call me Faust." Alyssandro smirked as he rocketed downwards landing between Rose, Eve & Nathanial, the great shining spear swept an arc of pure sunlight out before them, blinding the elder vampyres and disintegrating the younger ones. "I believe you wished for a miracle, Miss Taledan?" Alyssandro said, as the spear found it's mark in a Vampyre's heart.'' ---- ''Rose squinted against the bright flash of light that engulfed the square, the screams of disintegrating vampyres filling her ears. It took a moment for the flash to leave her retinas so that she could see again but what she saw stopped her in her tracks. She felt like she had been punched in the stomach, the air escaping her lungs in one long shocked rush. Alyssandro. She had not thought to have seen him again. Eve yelled a wordless cry of gladness as Nathaniel cut the head from a remaining vampyre, his expression stoic and unreadable at the sight of his old step father. "Alyss..." She gasped before a vampyre swung a piece wood at her head and she went down on her knees.'' ---- ''Alyssandro eviscerated the Vampyre who struck Rose and continued his tempestuous destruction till all the Vampyres lay as corpses or had fled the scene. The angel stands amidst the destruction and death... And smiled a smile Rose would not have seen for a long time. Offering no words, the arch-angel waited for his "lover" to react.'' ---- ''Rose coughed, rubbing the back of her head as she stood. Nathaniel was wiping vampyre blood off his sword as Eve bobbed about behind him trying to get a full view of Alyssandro. Rose blanched at the smile that graced the angel's face, her insides doing a somersault. Not good, not good. She shot her son a glance and he put a gentle restraining hand on his sister before she could run from her perch. Rose swallowed, trying to find something to do or say, "W-What are you-you doing here?"'' ---- ''Alyssandro rolled his eyes emphatically "Being your miracle, I'm happy to see you, too. And the kids. Well, actually, I don't really care. And you're welcome, by the way." Alyssandro turned his back, but stopped sharply. "I came to say goodbye to y-... To Eve. Seen as how I figure she's the only one that might miss me."'' ---- ''Rose looked around at the remains of the vampyre horde. He had just saved their lives but having him here was just too confusing and conflicting as hell. Shame burned her cheeks red at his words. All true. She'd left with no goodbyes, no note, no explanation. Even a part of herself couldn't understand what she had done. "Alyss, I...I don't..." She stopped and tried to find the words. She couldn't even meet his eyes. "Thank you." she finally murmured. Eve pushed Nathaniel away and bounded down the steps towards Alyssandro, flinging herself at him. "Hi." She said happily, grinning up at him.'' ---- ''Alyssandro raised his hand to Rose dismissively, but hugged Eve to him and knelt down. "Dear girl... Precious Evie... I don't know how to tell you this..." Alyssandro began, he could almost feel Lucifer stood right behind him tapping his foot. "But it's come to pass that this world is no longer in need of me and I am no longer going to be part of it..."'' ---- ''Rose winced as a stab of pain went through her chest as Alyssandro's dismissal. Not that she deserved anything less mind you. She heard his words to her daughter and her pulse sped up. Was he going back to Heaven, to Hell? Eve looked puzzled. "What? Where are you going?"'' ---- '' Alyssandro squeezed Eve's hand "Don't worry... I won't be too far away. I just have an old friend I need to catch up with." Alyssandro smiled, then stood up again and turned his gaze to Rose. "Have you nothing to say?" Alyssandro asked, almost accusingly.'' ---- ''Rose seemed to shrink under Alyssandro's gaze. "There's nothing I can say that will excuse what's happened." She finally looked up, "But you wouldn't accept an apology anyway." She held her hand out for Eve and her daughter came to her mother's side. "I left with no word and now that you're leaving you've come to rub it in my face, is that it Alyssandro?"'' ---- ''Alyssandro smiled "Nope. Just saying goodbye to Eve, that's all. Oh, and don't worry, I'll be in good hands." Alyssandro turned his back on his former family and began towards where he last saw the lightbringer. Almost reluctantly.'' ---- ''Rose watched Alyssandro turn away, her heart sinking. What had she done? Eve tugged on her arm, "Mom, you can't just let him leave! Call him back!" Rose shook her head, "He doesn't want us anymore, come on, we should go before some poor mortal discovers the mess."'' ''Lucifer stood on the edge of the square, visible only to Alyssandro, a very pleased smile on his face. "No Evie, he doesn't want us anymore." He said, Rose's voice coming from between his lips. "How touching." He finished in his usual tone.'' ---- ''Alyssandro stopped and whirled around, speeding back towards them "No! No! No! It's not supposed to be like this! Rosie! You NEVER give up this easily! I've saved your life countless times, only to leave you!? This is all wrong!"'' ---- ''Rose jumped at Alyssandro's voice and his approach, pushing Eve behind her as if the angel might attack them. Nathaniel's grip on his sword hilt tightened but he stayed silent. Rose blinked at Alyssandro, confused by his sudden change in demeanor. "Wrong? I know it is. I want-" She reached out to touch him but pulled back before she did. She sniffed, holding her eyes wide to stop the tears spilling, "But you're leaving, so we should probably go too. Take care of yourself Alyss." She said softly, turning to usher Eve forward.'' ---- '' Alyssandro twigged. He turned again and smiled to where he could see the devil himself. "Nice trick, but these aren't real. No, they wouldn't give up that easily. Rose wouldn't shield Eve from me, nor would Nathaniel reach for his sword on my approach. You don't fool me, old Harry!"'' ---- ''Rose frowned harder, what on earth? "Alyss? Who are you talking to?" She asked, glancing around the square but seeing no one else with them.'' ''Lucifer picked his way through the remains of the vampyres, managing to keep his white robe free from the black blood that stained the ground. "You think this is my doing?" he chuckled, "No Rosencratz, they are real. She just doesn't care for you anymore, let alone trust you around her children. And why should she? If only she knew about how you ran off to that poor crazy vampyre girl without a second thought."'' ---- ''Alyssandro threw down his weapons in disgust, at himself, at Rose, at him being tricked. "Fine. Fine. I'm done. You win." Alyssandro said, acceptance heavy in his voice. He turned again, to Rose, re-took his older form and smiled the same smile he had before. "See you in Hell." He said.''